Where The Story Could End
by bloodynbeaten
Summary: Dean Winchester thinks he is "past saving". Usually Sam agrees with his brother, but not this time. Can Sam prove to his brother that his is worth saving? Or will his story really end at the tip of a blade or the barrel of a gun? *Set at the end of Girls, Girls, Girls*


**Hello friends! I am here to bring you a little one-shot based on the recent Supernatural Episode, _Girls, Girls, Girls. _This piece is based off of when Dean says "Truth is, I'm past saving". This physically hurt me when he said this, but I also understand why he said it. This piece is basically what could have happened after the whole thing with Cole and how I feel like Sam should have reacted to what Dean said. You can tell Dean isn't himself and probably never will be again. You can tell at this point he doesn't really care if he lives or not. I don't know if he is suicidal exactly, but you can tell that he either doesn't really want to be alive anymore or that he is just waiting for the day he is dead.**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**Where The Story Ends**

* * *

"What the hell was that Dean?" Sam yelled as he pulled Dean's arm toward him, causing him to stop and face his brother. The scene that just played out in front of him was like a cold hard slap to the face, finally showing him his fears coming true. Dean thought he was past saving? The realization didn't render in his mind until he heard the defeat in his brothers voice. He knew this was something more than Dean just trying to defuse the situation.

When he was met with Dean's face, his anger was cut off abruptly as he took in his brothers features. It was a pale, bloody face that slowly turned to meet him. Angry scarlet streams of blood slipped their way down sunken cheeks as violent bruises formed their way onto Dean's broken skin. His eyes were clouded with a vacant and cold stare that looked seemed to look anywhere but at him. Dean's body shook every so slightly under his tight grip.

"What are you talking about Sammy?" Dean's emotionless voice brought pools into his eyes. _No, this is not the time to break. I have to do this, he has to talk to me._ Sam thought sharply. He knew how stubborn his older brother was and this time he wasn't about to let this go, he wasn't about to let Dean slip through his grasp once again.

"I'm talking about you thinking you are past saving?" Sam snapped out loudly, though he immediately regretted it when a sharp flinch rippled through his brother.

"Sammy, it was nothing. I was just telling him what he wanted to hear." Dean said quietly, as if all the fire he had had been quenched. Dean pulled at his arm, in an attempt release himself from his brothers grasp.

"No Dean, you aren't running away from this. We are going to talk about this and we are going to do this now." Sam replied sternly, closing his grip on Deans arm even tighter.

Dean's eyes finally reached his, and it was utterly terrifying. The overwhelming presence of pain blazed through Dean's eyes. His usually brilliant irises were now dulled to a pale reminiscence of green. He had never seen Dean look so far gone and that hurt so god damn much.

"Dean. Please." Sam chocked out, a tear finally slipping down his face. Maybe it was the tear, maybe it was the _please,_ but suddenly Dean just broke. His face grew flushed as tears seemed to race each other out of his swollen eyes, a sob grew into a scream as his legs gave out on him, bringing both brothers to the ground. His body shook violently in his brothers embrace as all the little emotions he had been locking in little boxes finally broke their locks and attacked him full force. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, crushing him in a tight hug, as if trying to crush all the hurts his brother was feeling. Times like this showed Sam how utterly breakable his older brother was. He had also looked at him and seen a hero of unbreakable steel. Of course he had seen Dean break down quite a few times, but this time was different. After all they had seen, all they had done, never once had Dean out right said he was beyond saving and truly believed it.

"Shhh... It's gonna be alright big brother. Everything is gonna be okay. shhh..." Sam whispered into Deans ear as he passed his hand over his hair in a comforting manner. He didn't know if he actually believed that, he knew that Dean didn't, but he knew he needed to hear it just as much as Dean did.

"How can you say that? After all the shit I've done. How can you defend me like this? I'm not worth it Sam." Dean whispered through another chocking sob.

Sam's heart broke even more as the words slipped out of Deans mouth, "Oh Dean... if there is one person in this world that deserves to be defended, it's you. Why can't you see that?" he asked through a sigh as he rubbed his thumb gently over Deans rough cheek.

"Because I am a monster."

At that Same pushed a hand under Deans chin, forcing him to look up at him, "Don't you say that. You don't get to say that, not after all this. You don't seem to realize how amazing you are. Dean, a lesser person would have checked out by now. I choose to defend you because are the one person in this world that always comes to the rescue of those who need it.

I don't care what you did as a demon, I don't care about any bad thing you've ever done. I only care about all the things that make you good. You are the strongest person I have ever known. I don't care if you think you are past saving. The only time you will ever be past that, is when you are six feet under, which I for one don't want to see any time soon.

Please don't tell me you are a monster. Monsters can't see a light at the end of the tunnel because they never had one to begin with, they never had someone who could see if for them. You do, and I am blinded by how big that light is Dean. You are worth it Dean, even if you can't see it." By the time he was finished, tears had began sliding down his face. His beating heart raced as he closed his eyes and brought his flushed face down to rest on top of Dean's head. Both, by that point were shaking in each others embraces.

"Sam... I-" Dean cut off in another sob as he burrowed his face into Sam's chest. His mind was racing with Sam's words, as if his broken thinking couldn't actually comprehend what had been said. As the words began to sink into his brain, Sam gently pushed him upward to his feet.

Sam stood them both up, and began guiding Dean down the all towards the Impala, "Come on Dean, lets go home." he whispered gently into his brothers ear.

The two slowly walked down the street, not only towards the Impala, but possibly towards that light Sam had been talking about.

_Because, no one is ever past saving if you believe hard enough._

* * *

**Well that was actually a lot sadder then I had intended... Oh well, I actually like how it turned out and I hope you all did too! Please review with what you think, both negative and positive comments are welcome. I just want to know what you all think!**

**With All The Love In The Universe,**

**TributeofTragedy :)  
**


End file.
